I Don't Wanna Be Anywhere But Here
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: Sara's thoughts on her and Nick's wedding day. Final story in the Hilary Duff Snickers series.


A/N Final story in the Hilary Duff Snickers Series. It is not essential to the story, (although the others are), but if you want to read them, there are three stories before this one in the Hilary Duff Snickers Series. Part one, Underneath this Smile, two, Shine, and three, Where Did I Go Right.

Summary: Sara's thoughts on her and Nick's wedding day.

Feedback: I am not above begging. E-mail me if you want to hear it. But seriously, it would just be alot easier to hit the little button:)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

.:Anywhere But Here:.

Sara stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was not listening to anything around her. The excited flowergirl's chatter, or the brides mades' arguing about who was the cutest groomsman. She did not hear any of it.

_When I'm in a crowd_

_Or on an island by myself_

_Silent or too loud_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_And I can't believe _

_You hit me fast and hard _

_When you turn to me and say_

_Never change the way you are_

Her mind had traveled back in time. Back to the night that Nick had proposed. The happiest night she could ever remember. After driving her home, he had taken her face in his hands and told her never to change. To stay exactly the same because he loved her as she was. That moment seemed branded in Sara's mind, it wouldn't go away, and she did not want it to.

_Trying to catch your eye _

_Things will never look the same_

_Now I can't deny _

_You're the moth and I'm the flame_

There was just something about Nick. It made her want to be with him, and not just physically, but emotionally, as well. And she was. And today, it would be legal. Sara was overwhelmed with anxiety and happiness at that thought.

_There I go again_

_I should walk before I run_

_How can I explain_

_I can't stop what you've begun_

"It's time."

Sara took a breath and stepped out of the small room.

_I'm falling through the door _

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me_

_Suddenly it's clear _

_You're burning up my dreams _

_Crazy as it seems _

_I don't wanna be _

_Anywhere but here_

The familiar music played as Sara took one slow step after another. She could see Nick's face at the end of the aisle, and that was the only thing that kept her from turning back around and running out the door. But Sara knew that if she did that, it would be the biggest mistake of her life. She loved the man at the end of the long walk down the aisle, and he loved her. That was all that mattered.

_What goes on inside _

_Is a mystery no doubt_

_A roller coaster ride_

_I may never work it out_

_Here's the brand new me_

_Skates around and floats on air_

_I'm a sight to see_

_Rainbow colors in my hair_

_You have set me free_

_The one who gets me there_

Sara was halfway down the aisle. The thoughts chasing themselves through her head were nowhere near as calm as the expression she had plastered on her face. She was ecstatic, but scared. She locked eyes with Nick. Lord, she loved that man. She would do anything for him. Including take this long, nervewracking walk that would determine the rest of each of their lives.

_I'm falling through the door _

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me_

_Suddenly it's clear _

_You're burning up my dreams _

_Crazy as it seems _

_I don't wanna be _

_Anywhere but here_

She stopped beside him, and together, they turned to face the preacher.

_Anywhere but..._

_Here is the place where_

Sara half listened to the preacher. She barely knew anything that was going on. She looked into Nick's eyes for the comfort and assurance that she was missing.

_My head is spinning _

One look into his eyes, and she was okay. Suddenly the preacher was asking her to repeat after him.

_Time is beginning _

_To race away_

"To honor and to cherish, to have and to told, til death do us part." All those were said and more.

_You come to throw me_

_Knock me off my feet_

She watched, transfixed as Nick repeated the lines that had just come from her own lips.

_Give me wings to fly_

_The world goes crashing by again_

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

The moment she heard those words, it all became real. She was Nick's wife. Forever. The breath she hadn't realized she had been holding was realeased in a whoosh of air, and she was so excited, she could barely contain it.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Nick's head lowered slowly towards hers.

_I'm falling through the door _

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me_

_Suddenly it's clear _

His lips brushed hers all to briefly, and then he leaned back to give her the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear. And she returned it with one of her own.

_You're burning up my dreams _

_Crazy as it seems _

_I don't wanna be _

_Anywhere but here_

Together, they turned, and began walking slowly up the aisle. To a new life...

_Anywhere but here_

A new future...

_Suddenly it's clear_

A new world.

_I don't wanna be anywhere but here_

_The End!_

So... That's it. Finished. Done. Complete. The end of the Hilary Duff Snickers Series. And this time, I mean it! ;) So, til next time...

xoxo

ibreak4CSI


End file.
